braneshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Canonite
Canonite is a Braneshift-native mineral that composes most of the known Braneshift world. It has the power to interact with neural activity and catalysts to shape itself into objects from other worlds. Braneshift itself is made from canonite, and it is theorized that even living beings are made of canonite. There are several classifications of canonite. Material Canonite Material Canonite is the most common classification. With the assistance of can be shaped into inorganic and low-level organic materials, such as herbs, potions, swords, arrows, guns, raw rare ingredients. Without the proper catalyst, only C-level canonite is available. C-Rank Material Canonite is the most abundant and consists of 80-90% of all existing canonite. Most of the planet itself is made of C-Rank material canonite Drawing from the Final Fantasy verse might get Potions or Gyshal Greens. The Pokemon verse might get a Pokeballs or Burn Heals. Mario universe might have a common Mushroom here. Mostly used for building materials and consumable items. B-Rank Material Canonite is considerably more rare, but still buyable in a store. It can become items like Mythril weapons, Ultra Balls, Silk Scarves, TMs, evolution stones, Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Pistols, etc. A-Rank Material Canonite is where we start getting into the rare goods, and is only available at specialty stores. Given the right catalyst, B-Rank material canonite can be shaped into Ice Brands, assault rifles, Invincibility Stars (obviously limited use and open to interpretation), Arceus Plates, etc. S-Rank Material Canonite is so rare, that generally information about it is spoken in hushed whispers - as to prevent a gold rush-like stampede. Excalibur, top secret Area 55 weaponry, Master Balls - it really is the stuff of legends. Catalyst Canonite Licenses are made out of Catalyst Canonite. Alone, it's simply shiny and nice to look at. When paired with a skilled artisan and the appropriate grade of canonite, it can bestow powerful items. For example, if Mario is granted a license that specializes in fire, Mario would then be able to make Fire Flowers with B-Level Material Canonite. Generally speaking, the catalyst canonite that a license is made of has reacted with the administrator's own powers to give it this effect. In short, the power of the administrator him or herself determine what the catalyst has power over. Transformative Canonite Transformative Canonite is the only canonite type that changes the user rather than the canonite being changed by the user. It is extremely potent and volatile, and the effects range from temporary and minor to permanent and disruptive. It alters the target's form with another world's influence - in short, it rewrites the target as hailing from another world. Example: Yoshi approaches Transformative Canonite that draws power from Pokemon. It transforms Yoshi into a Dragonite. Depending on the Transformative Canonite, Yoshi might even now know a bit more about Pokemon that s/he didn't know before, due to having foreign memories inserted into his/her brain. As far as availability to players, we leave that to your discretion. However, it must be stressed that even low-grade Transformative Canonite has the potential to last weeks at a time. In addition, Transformative Canonite burns out extremely fast - a nugget-sized piece of Transformative Canonite can burn out in a single use. Generally speaking, if a new form utilizes a ridiculous amount of energy (such as, for example Dragonball Z-canon or DC Universe Kryptonian canon), it will be a very temporary form - lasting for minutes or even seconds at a time. Due to the rarity of Transformative Canonite, this makes it only viable for emergencies. Mother Canonite Mother Canonite is the centerpiece of any settlement. They are building-sized pieces of canonite that spawn new canonite. Most of them are halfway to being burnt out and cannot make or interact with new canonite on the level that they once did. Yet, they still possess an awe-inspiring amount of power, and serve a multitude of functions, such as a power source, canonite recharging station, and other such uses.